ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10 Anniversary Projects
Movies Proposal One: Ben 10 Team-Up Vs. CHIMERA Premise: ---- In the year 2024, the world has been invaded and conquered within 10 years by a race known as the Chimerians. A group of remaining Plumbers (including Future Gwen, Future Max, and Future Rook) fight and evade the Chimerian Assassins, known as the Chimeroids (working title) only to be killed in battle. With only one option left, Paradox is forced to send Ben 10,000 into the past. He must now work with three younger versions of himself (Ben 10, Alien Force, OV) to stop the beginning of the Chimerian Invasion, before humanity is pushed to the edge of extinction. ---- Insert rest of plot In the end, the leader of the Chimerians activates a weapon known as the “The Bang”, a device that can create an entire universe. Once activated, it cannot be stopped. He then dies, as Ben 10,000 informs the rest that the universe will be erased and replaced with one. Paradox informs them that they have failed and since the Chimerian Leader was the one who used “The Bang”, the new universe will be made of his desires, meaning they might not exist, or if they do, they will lose. Ben 10,000 then decides to use Handra to change “The Bang”. While the timeline will be reset (and what currently exists won’t exist), he can make it so the heroes still live. Ben 10,000 enters the new universe (which came from one of the spaceships), and as his soul and body is being destroyed (as Handra), he uses his power to collide with “The Bang”, resulting in the universe rebooting. The movie ends with scenes from the Ben 10 Miniseries, revealing that the Movie in fact takes place before the miniseries, revealing that the miniseries is in fact, a new timeline, and that any future is possible. Post Credits Scene: Its revealed that the main Chimerian Ship was able to escape the universe. As the camera enters, its revealed one of the “trophies” of the Chimerians, Upchuck Norris has escaped. Proposal Two: Heroes + Villains 10,000 Versions Vs. Van Kleiss In the future, someone close to Ben 10,000 has been taken by a dangerous enemy. Unable to defeat this threat on his own, Ben must team up with with his old cousin, his long-time enemy, Paradox, Eon, and Charmcaster to save someone from a powerful threat. A threat who seeks to use this person to gain ultimate power that has the ability to allow one to rule the universe with an iron grip. Series Origins Ben 10: Origins (working title) ''is the special collaborative miniseries written for BTFF’s 5th anniversary. A full list of authors can be found here. 'Plot' ''Ben 10: Origins focuses on the origins and backstories of multiple characters in the Ben 10 Franchise. Each character receives their own author. 'Seasons' #Max Tennyson ## ## ## ## ## #Kevin Levin ## ## ## ## ## #Rook Blonko ## ## ## ## ## #Gwen Tennyson ## ## ## ## ## #Paradox and Eon ##The Professor ##The Friend ##The Timeline ##The Corruption ##The Enemy - The "Enemy" refers to Eon, as well as whatever the enemy of the movie is #Albedo ## ## ## ## ## #Zs'Skayr ## ## ## ## ## #Khyber the Huntsman ## ## ## ## ## #Vilgax ## ## ## ## ## #Ben Tennyson - This arc will serve as a new origin story, and a lead-in to the movie ## ## ## ## ##- The End of this will lead into the Movie Illustrate the Wiki You feel proud to be on Ben 10 Fan Fiction? Well then, if you have artist talent, this is for you! We want you to illustrate the wiki. We have some categories that you can draw in: *Users - Draw designs of users on the wiki! *The Features - draw representations of our featured aliens, characters, and series! *Events - draw wiki-events as if they took place in actual locations! (for example: Draw Fanon Con as if it was like Comic-Con, draw Alien Fest like a Festival or Fair at a town, etc.) *Every-Day Life - create pictures of everyday life on our wiki! Subjects can include but aren't limited to: Chat, Recent Activity, the Main Page, etc. *Draw Your Favorite Show - draw your favorite show! Have a canon character watching your show, or draw your favorite scene! *Draw a Character Checking Out our Wiki's Main Page! If yours don't fit in these categories, then we'll have an "Other" category as well.